Dragons love
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Natsu's sister and a certain iron dragon slayer are more than just friends. One shot.


"Nat you're annoying!" Gajeel stated as Nat ran around the room like an idiot.

"Come on Gajeel run with me!" The girl beamed up at the dark haired dragon slayer.

"Your brother won't be very happy if he see's us together Nat." Gajeel stated.

"Oh come on since when do you care about what Natsu thinks?" Nat wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck pulling him closer to her "I love you Gajeel I don't care about Natsu."

"I love you too Nat. I just can't deal with Natsu never letting us be together." Gajeel held her face smiling at her softly.

"Were together now." Nat smiled up at him as she kissed him softly.

"Oh, so we are." Gajeel smirked as he pushed her up against the wall pushing his body close to hers.

"Yes sir we are!" Nat smiled as she captured his lips with hers. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her holding her close kissing her roughly as his hands found their way to her arse squeezing it slightly.

"Natasha!" Natsu yelled as he burst through the door staring at his sister pinned to the wall with Gajeel turning to look at him "What are you doing?" Natsu yelled as she ran up to Gajeel pulling him away from his sister punching him in the face.

"Natsu!" Nat yelled as she got in front of Gajeel stopping Natsu from taking another hit at him "Stop this!"

"You can't date him!" Natsu yelled

"Yes I can Natsu leave me alone! Leave us alone!" Nat yelled as she grabbed Gajeel's hand and pulled him away with her out of the room. Natsu was still yelling and caught up to them grabbing Nat's hand spinning her around to face him. "Natsu, please. Gajeel isn't a bad guy just let us be!"

"But you're too young to be dating!" Natsu stated

"Natsu we are the same age! Just please be happy for me or leave me alone!" Nat took Gajeel's hand once again and walked away with her lover leaving her brother behind.

"You ok Nat?" Gajeel asked as he sat her on his bed.

"Yeah Gajeel I am sweetie." She smiled looking up at him touching his face.

"I don't understand his problem."

"He's just protective, it doesn't have anything to do with you. He would be the same even if I was dating someone else."

"You're both the same age why is he so protective?"

"I'm a few minutes younger that's why. After Igneel left, Natsu became more protective he just worries ill leave too."

"Understandable all you had was each other. But you have others now!"

"I know but to Natsu I will always be his little sister that won't change."

"That's true. What do you want to do Nat?" Gajeel asked as he sat next to her.

"What? What do you mean?" Nat asked looking at her lover next to her.

"I don't want to get in the middle of you and Natsu."

"So what do you mean?"

"Maybe we should stop this?"

Nat stood up in front of her lover and slapped him across the face "How dare you? How could you? You say you love me and then you go and say that?" Nat paced back and forth looking at her lover "You know what maybe we should stop this if that's how you feel you jerk!" Nat turned on her heels heading for the door.

"Wait!" Gajeel yelled as he grabbed Nat's hand spinning her around and wrapping his arms around her.

"Get off me Gajeel!" Nat stated as she pushed him away. He reached out grabbing her by the shoulder pushing her against the wall roughly causing her to yelp at the impact.

"I love you! Never question that!" Gajeel yelled as he pushed her against the wall roughly again "I want you! I want this! Don't question that ever!" Gajeel pushed her yet again against the wall.

"Then don't say that Gajeel, ever again!"

"I'm sorry Nat, we both want this. We just can't let anyone get in the way from now on this is about us." Gajeel wrapped his arms around her pushing his body against her as his hand roamed up to her bandaged breasts as he assaulted her neck with his lips biting her slightly making her gasp he used his free hand to hold her arms above her head as his hand roamed her body running across her bare stomach his nails digging into her skin slightly. He pulled her bandages off her chest roughly letting them fall to the ground as he pulled her shorts and underwear off swiftly. He pulled her legs up her only her back resting against the wall.

Gajeel released himself from his trousers placing himself at Nat's entrance before pushing in roughly making her scream at the sensation. He made his grip on her hands above her head tighter as he thrust hard and fast into her pushing his chest against hers feeling her soft large breasts against his skin. Gajeel started to thrust harder and rougher inside her making Nat moan at every thrust. Gajeel bit her neck once more before biting at her jaw bone and kissing her lips roughly as he thrust fast and hard inside of her.

Gajeel stopped thrusting as he looked at his lover whose eyes were half lidded and her breathing heavy "Gajeel...don't...stop!" Nat stated moving her hips to make him move. Gajeel smiled as he pulled out making her gasp and pout at the missing sensation. Gajeel let go of her letting her fall to the floor with a yelp at her bottom making contact with the floor.

"Up!" Gajeel stated firmly as he pulled Nat up by the hair pushing her face first against the wall pulling her legs up to his side "Put your hands out!" Gajeel yelled as Nat replied by putting her hands out to support herself as Gajeel thrust into her without warning thrusting her hard against the wall her arms barely holding out as he thrust deep inside her, he wrapped one arm around Nat's waist and the other found its way to her hair using it to pull her head back as he thrust inside of her. Hearing Nat moan just made him harder and made him thrust harder and faster inside of her. He heard Nat getting close which made him smirk as he stopped in his tracks making Nat protest and try move her own hips to make him move. Gajeel held her hips so she couldn't move. Before turning around still holding her pushing her on the floor still inside her pulling her bottom up holding on to her hair with both hands using it to pull her on to her arms as he thrust inside her once again. He thrust hard and fast getting her close once more as thrust inside of her listing to her moan as she came. Gajeel smirked as he quickened his pace and increased the force of his thrusts as he released himself inside of her, he rode out his orgasm before pushing her off him and on the floor. He lay next to her pulling her close to him as she nuzzled closer to him wrapping an arm around him.

"I love you Natasha!" Gajeel smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Gajeel sweetie." Nat smiled at her lover as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to his chest.

Gajeel couldn't help but smile down at the pink haired girl laying next to him he couldn't believe he was so lucky to have a girl like her.


End file.
